Sing For Me
by ladymalfoy83
Summary: this is a post-war marriage law fic with a veela twist. Dramione **Im going to reiterate this here, since a certain reader clearly didn't read my notes in one of the first few chapters, The music I use in this story does not co-inside with the time the story takes place. As I said before, Im using current music mostly.
1. Chapter 1

**Sing For Me**

 **Chapter 1- June 7, 1998**

Hermione was startled awake that morning by a persistent, light tapping noise her bedroom window at the Burrow. Yawning, she rolled over to check the time on her alarm clock. It was flashing 6:00am. Getting up out of her bed, she looked out the window to see a small barn owl holding a letter. "Who in Merlin's name is writing me this early in the morning," she asked herself as she slid the window open enough to let the owl in. She took the letter from the owl as she gave him a treat. He pecked her hand lovingly, and then flew away. After she opened the letter, she got quite a shock from what she was reading.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I am writing to you, hoping that you would be willing to give me a bit of help. As I'm sure you've heard by now, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were murdered outside of their manor yesterday morning. I am currently helping to hide Draco, as he could still be in considerable danger until the murderers are apprehended. As you can imagine, he is not taking things well at all. On top of all of this bad news, he is also dealing with a few more pressing issues._

 _Since you two have become close since the end of the war, I was hoping you would come stay here at my home for the remainder of the summer, to help him deal with his loss and be there for him as a friend. He is definitely going to need it._

 _Please let me know by owl if this is acceptable to you, and when I can expect you to arrive._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

"OMG!" she said to herself. She then quickly pulled out a new piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a quick note to the professor letting her know she would be over as soon as possible.

She ran around her room like a crazy person, trying to pack all of the things she would need for the rest of the summer, and her return to Hogwarts for her final year. Her and the rest of the 7th years were returning to redo the year they all missed due to the war. After shoving everything into her trunk, she brought it downstairs to the kitchen, where she found Mrs. Weasley busy fixing breakfast. She quickly explained to her what was going on, and where she was heading.

"Oh My! How terrible for Draco. Go on dearie, I will let everyone else know whats going on. I'm sure Harry will want to stop by and check on him as well." Mrs Weasley said.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said. She hugged Mrs. Weasley goodbye, and then quickly Flooed to Professor McGonagall's home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, the first thing she saw was Draco hunched over on the sofa. He was leaning forward with his head in his hands sobbing loudly. He looked utterly broken in that moment.

"Oh Draco,"she said as she walked over and sat down next to him. "I am so sorry." She then pulled him into a hug and he held on to her like she was his life line and continued to cry. After about an hour or so he finally calmed down enough to stop crying.

"Thank you Mione," he said sadly. "I just don't know to deal with all of this. Its just insane! The were murdered for ignorant reasons! I saw it coming though."

"What do you mean Draco? Why in Merlin's name would anyone want to kill your parents?" she asked.

"It's because they switched sides at the end of the war. The remaining Death Eaters and Sympathizers think them traitors," he replied sadly, while looking down at his feet. Hermione gently took his face in her hands and tipped it up so she could look him in the eye.

"Draco, I know that this is going to be difficult for you, and it's going to take some time to heal from this, but they switched sides for a good reason. You know this already. If it weren't for your mother, Harry would be dead right now, and Voldemort would have won. She did all of that for you. She loved you so much, that she risked the wrath of one of the darkest wizards of all time, just to make sure you were alive and safe. They weren't traitors, they were heroes. What happened to your parents was horrid, and I hope they catch the bloody bastards that did this to them. I will be here for you to help you get through this, ok?" she said, while still looking into his sad grey eyes.

He hugged her and said, "Thanks Mione, I don't know what id do without you."

A few moments later Professor McGonagall walked into the room and sat down in an armchair directly across from Hermione and Draco.

"Im glad you were able to make it Miss Granger. With all that is going on, we are really going to need your help," she said to the young girl.

"Professor, in your letter you said there were other things going on as well. What exactly is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Miss Granger, aside from the tragedy that took place yesterday, Mr. Malfoy here has another pressing matter to figure out. Two days ago, on Draco's 18th birthday, his parents informed him of his veela heritage. All they really told him was that 3 months to the day from his birthday, at the exact time of his birth, his veela instincts would 'kick in' so to speak. He also has to find his mate, and mark her before his next birthday, or he will die," she informed Hermione.

"Wait….What!?" Hermione squeaked. "So you are saying, on top of all of this other stuff going on, Draco has to deal with finding his mate as well? This is just….Wow. Do we need to help him find out what else to expect when he changes, or did they get into the specifics of what all was going to happen?" she asked, clearly switching into her research mode. Her favorite tactic to help deal with stress. Draco turned to her with his signature smirk on his face, and shook his head.

"Should have known you'd go straight to the books for me mione." he said with a light laugh. "No, they never got into the specifics with me. I was hoping you would help me figure out what all id have to deal with when this mess happens."

"Well, I already know quite a bit already," she said with a slight blush to her cheeks. "I got curious about veela when Ron's brother Bill Married Fluer. She told me a little bit about the changes she experienced, and then I looked the rest up in a few books. First, your eye site will become exponentially better. You will be able to see clearer, and better than anyone else. This also includes night vision as well. Also, you will be able to see a glowing halo, or aura around your mate. She will be the only person you see with one which will come in handy. Second, your sense of smell will heighten. This will also help you to find your mate. Basically, she should smell just like amortentia smells to you. Have you smelled amortentia before," she asked as she looked over at him.

"Yes, actually, I have," he answered with a small smile. "It smells of Apples, Cinnamon, and vanilla."

"Good, that is one less thing to worry about then," she said with a sigh of relief. "Ok then, the third thing is being able to sense what everyone around you is feeling. Now once the change happens it can get pretty overwhelming at first with all of these new senses hitting you at once. So you are going to have take care of where you are and who you are with when the change happens, that way you won't shock your sense at first."

"That is a good point Miss Granger." McGonagall stated. "That is one of the reasons I asked you to come. I came up with a plan to help him adjust, and find his mate quickly, and we are going to need your help to pull it off."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You're sure that this is a good idea professor? I mean, having him in the great hall with the entire student body as he goes through the change, that's a bit risky don't you think? That would easily overload his senses in a matter of minutes if we aren't careful." Hermione said.

"I know it is quit the risk Miss Granger, but it would save time in finding Draco's mate. That way he can spend the remainder of the year to get her to agree to being marked, depending on who she is." McGonagall said to Hermione with a knowing smirk on her face. _Too bad it won't be me,_ thought Hermione. _I at least wouldn't think twice about being marked. *sigh* Now I'm going to have to watch him run off and fall in love with someone else, while I'm sitting on the sidelines wishing it was me. *ugh* Damn it Hermione! Get control of yourself!_

"Well, I'm going to go get started working on the charms we need for our little plan to work. If you need me i will be in the library across the hall." McGonagall said as she stood up and left the two alone. After a minute of silence, Draco started fidgeting with curiosity.

"Sooo, where is Weasle-bee if you don't mind me asking? I figured by now you two would be joined at the hip." he asked her. When he turned to look at her he pretty much saw his answer all over her face. She looked absolutely furious. If he didn't know her as well as he did he would be running in fear for his life at that moment.

"That chauvinistic prat can take a giant leap off a tall building for all i care!" she yelled at him.

"Whoa! Calm down Mione. What the hell did he do? Last i heard from you, you two were dating and getting on good. It's only been two weeks for Merlin's sakes!" he responded, completely confused.

"Let's just say that i found the arsehole in his bed with that tart Lavender Brown. If his mom hadn't walked in when she did i probably would've hexed his bits off, or at least cursed him so that he could never get it up again. Bastard had the nerve to tell me it was my own fault. Said since i wouldn't give it up to him he had to find it else where. I mean really! He seriously expected me to just give it up after only dating a month. Oh, and he's also got himself a little fan club of bimbo's lined up waiting for their turn, and from what I've heard the last two days, he's been working his way through them pretty quickly. So no, definitely not attached at the hip with him. If he tries to come anywhere near me, i won't hesitate to hex the shit out of him!" she ranted. Draco just looked at her completely stunned. _What kind of idiot would cheat on hermione?_ he thought to himself. _What a moron!_

"Well that escalated quickly." he said cheekily.

"Not funny you prat." she said swatting his shoulder lightly. "Ok, lets get off of this topic before i decide blow something up."

"So, who are you hoping is your mate? Or do you have a preference at all?" she asked trying not to be completely obvious about it.

"Well…" he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" she asked giggling. "I can't believe it! The great Draco Malfoy blushes! This must be good then, spill it!"

"Ok, i have a slight confession to make." he said looking really embarrassed by the conversation. "Im kinda, maybe hoping it will be you." She stared at him while her jaw hit the floor. He slowly reached over and shut her mouth and chuckled. "Is it that much of a surprise Mione? You know how i feel about you."

"I feel the same Draco, but its more than likely not going to work in our favor. It is very, very rare for a Veela to chose a Muggle-born as a mate. Almost never happens I'm afraid. We shouldn't get our hopes up, it will more than likely just end in disappointment." Putting her hand on his cheek and leaning her forehead against his, she looked at his beautiful grey eyes. Sighing she said, "We will get through this. Im going to help you adjust to the changes and we will find your mate. We will be friends no matter what. Eventually we will get over or feelings." He shook his head and told her exactly what he was thinking.

"But what if i don't want to?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A few quick notes before i_ _continue:_

 _1\. I own nothing except the plot_

 _2\. The song i use won't correlate with the time frame of the story. some will be newer recent songs, some older._

 _3\. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed!_

 **Chapter 4- September 1, 1998**

The remainder of the summer seemed to fly by quickly and uneventfully. Except for one event that everyone was very grateful for. The capture of the two Death Eaters that murdered the Malfoys. Avery and Knott Sr. Just as Draco suspected, they were angry with the Malfoys for switching sides, and blamed them for the fall of Voldemort. With them put away in Azkaban, it was once again safe for Draco to come out of hiding. Today they found themselves, along with everyone else returning to Hogwarts, at Kings Cross station. The platform was full of students and their parents running around trying to load their belongings on to the train and saying farewell until the holidays. They put their trunks in the luggage compartment, and decided to go ahead and find an empty compartment for themselves. They got themselves comfortable, and were soon joined by Harry, Ginny, Blaise Zambini, and Luna. Hermione was not surprised by the absence of Ron, and she was glad he was taking her threats seriously.

"Hermione! I've missed you all summer! How have you been?" Ginny said as she threw her arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"Cant…Breath…Gin!" she managed to squeak out.

"Oh! Sorry. Got a little carried away there." Ginny said sheepishly.

Laughing Hermione replied, "Its ok. Ive been really good actually. Well, Ive been good since i left the burrow anyway. Ready to be back at Hogwarts though."

"Of course you are," said Harry as he shook his head with laughter.

"Just so you know, and i won't mention the insufferable git after this, Ron has been warned to not come anywhere near you or else suffer the very painful consequences that i have planned. I still cannot believe what he did to you. Tosspot wank-bastard fucktarded nonce captain!" Ginny seethed.

"Well, thats a colorful portrayal of the weasel king." Draco chuckled. Unable to contain her laughter, Hermione bent over with tears in her eyes as the laughter took over.

"Quite colorful. I have to say, i may need to borrow some of your extensively imaginative vocabulary Gin." Hermione said in a fit of giggles. "So, How was everyone else's summer? Anything exciting happen while we were in exile?"

"Nothing worth noting, but we did here rumors of the ministry passing a law that involves some of the students at Hogwarts." Luna said dreamily.

"What law? We didn't hear anything from McGonagall about a law?" Hermione asked.

"We aren't actually sure." Harry answered. "They never said what the law was, only that they passed one. Lets just hope it isn't as bad as all the crap we went through with Umbridge." At the mention of her name, everyone in the compartment shivered.

"That is one woman i hope to never lay eyes on again. She was a serious twatwaffle, that one." Blaise said while trying not to gag. At that everyone broke out into laughter again.

Walking into the great hall was a bit of a shock to everyone. Instead of the long house tables, there were now several large round ones. Professor McGonagall walked up to her podium to begin her speech. "Welcome back everyone. Before we bring in the new first years, i wanted to explain a few things to you all. As you can see, we have done away with the house tables. We will still have the different houses, but to try to bring about more house unity, we will be sitting together here in the great hall, and during classes. So, before i continue on and begin the sorting, pick a table and sit!" Everyone looked around for a moment, and then chose a table. As expected, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Blaise sat together. They were also joined by Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass. They were all sitting there chatting when Ron decided to come over to their table. Looking at Hermione, He seethed with anger.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY REPLACING ME WITH THIS GIT! I mean really, you could at least put in an effort. A ferret isn't going to make me jealous." he sneered.

Before Hermione could respond, Draco turned to Ron and responded chuckling. "Oh Weasel, you have no idea what you just got yourself into. But since I'm so nice, i will let you in on a secret. Mione here has explained to me in explicit detail exactly what she plans to do to you if you so much as come within 5 feet of her. And if memory serves me right, and we all know how amazing my brain is, she plans to curse you so you won't ever be able to get it up again. So if you want to be able to get in another girls pants again, i suggest you go sit way the bloody hell over there and leave her alone."

Turning a vibrant shade of red, Ron snorted and replied, "There is no such curse known to man. So good luck with that you slag!"

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Draco chuckled.

Standing up trying to keep herself in control, she leaned across the table on her hands and said, "Ill have you know, Ronald, that i spent a good part of the summer creating my own curse to do just that. Which also means that no one on earth, aside from me of course, knows the counter curse. So if i do happen to use it on you, no one will be able to cure it unless i tell them how." With that said Draco smirked at Ron in triumph. "Or, if I'm feeling exceptionally angry at you, which i am at the moment, i could also hex you so that your bits turn into girly bits. Good luck getting you groupies to shag you then you insufferable git!" With that he visibly paled. He looked at her and said, "This isn't over!" Then he turned and sat at a table across the room that was already full of his twat brigade. Draco then leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear "You know, I love it when you let your inner Slytherin out to play. Your vengefulness entertains me."

Ginny snickered, "Wow Mione, and i thought my plans were evilly genius, but yours just took evil genius to a whole new level. How vindictive of you. Im so proud!"

At that Hermione laughed and said, "Well they don't call me the brightest witch of our age for nothing!"

"OK everyone! Now that our first years have been sorted, i have a few more announcements to make before we eat. I am going to need all 7th and 8th years to stay after the feast to discuss a few things. Also, for the time being, we are keeping the dorm arrangements as they were before, but that will change at the end of next week. I will explain more on that later. For now, enjoy your meal." McGonagall said.

"I wonder what she needs all of us to stay for?" Harry asked everyone.

"Not a clue," Hermione said. Everyone shook their heads basically saying the same thing.

After all of the lower years left the great hall to find their dorms, Professor McGonagall got up to address the 7th and 8th years.

"Ok, I have a few things to discuss with you all. First of all, this morning i was informed of a law that the ministry passed this summer, and yes it involves all of you. I am not for this at all, but my thoughts don't change things on the matter. This law is what they dubbed a Marriage law. Every witch or wizard between the ages of 17 and 35 have to marry the person of the ministries choosing by May of next year, and have conceived a child with in 2 years of the marriage." At this, there were several outraged cries.

"They can't do this!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"Bloody Hell!"

"Calm down everyone!" McGonagall yelled. "They can and they are doing this. We have no say on the matter. Now they have said that they are using special spells to match you with your perfect match. There are no changing of your partners, so you can forget about that happening. Its either comply with this law, or have your wand snapped and spend a year in Azkaban." Everyone was silent at that revelation. McGogagall could see the shock on everyones faces. She hated to do this to them, but had no choice. "Everyone should be getting at the end of next week letting you know who your match is. At that time, all of you will be moving into special dorms that we created for you. 4 couples to a dorm, and 1 room for each couple. Yes, you will have to share a bed , and yes you will be sharing a bathroom. We will also be adding a new class to your schedule called Life Studies. It is to help you get use to being a couple, to help you plan your wedding, and to prepare your for parenthood. Along with these changes, you will also be required to sit with your partner in all of your classes to help you get to know each other. Now, i know this is horrible news, but everyone is going to have to buck up and deal with it." Looking pointedly at Draco and Hermione, she went on to her next announcement, "Now on to the good news. In light of what is going on, the staff and I have decided to have a welcome back dance. Think of it as a way to have a good time, and enjoy your last weekend as single individuals. This isn't going to be your typical dance. It is not a formal event, and the entertainment is going to be very different. It will also be quite entertaining, well at least for those of us on the staff." she chuckled at this and continued. "I have charmed this microphone so that it will find students with a talent for singing. I have 2 pieces of parchment here that are also charmed and linked to the mic. One will have a list of songs that the mic will pic, the other will be a list of students that it has chosen. This is going to be a lot like Muggle Karaoke. Once the mic lands in your hands the words will magically appear in your mind. Once the song is over, you just toss the mic in the air and it goes to the next person it chooses. Tonight I am going to have it pic the singers, then tomorrow after dinner we will have a test run to make sure the charms work properly. Everyone ready?" After every confirmed that they were ready, she tossed the mic in the air and it immediately went straight to Hermione.

Grinning, McGonagall asked, "Im guessing you have quite the talent, the mic picks a person in order from most talented to the least."

Hermione blushed and said "Ive been taking singing lessons since i could talk, and dance lessons since i could walk."

"Excellent! Now could you please just toss it into the air and it should choose the next person in line." She tossed it up and it zoomed straight to Draco. Laughing, she looked at him and said, "No way! You can sing?"

"As hard as it is to believe Mione, I also took lessons. My mother insisted on it." Draco replied. It carried on picking people until finally zooming back to the podium.

"Alright then, here is the list of people i need to see tomorrow after dinner: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, Theodore Knott, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, and Luna Lovegood. This is just for the test run. On the night of the dance the mic will pick from the entire student body. Ok now, any questions before you are dismissed? No? Good. I need to speak with Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, everyone else can head to bed."

After everyone left she turned to Draco and Hermione and said, "Even with the law in place, we are going to go ahead as planned. I informed them of your situation Mr. Malfoy and that is why they are not choosing partners until next week. They are allowing you to find your mate first, and they will make sure the two of you are paired together. If everything goes to plan, you should find your mate at the dance fairly quickly. Alright, head to bed and i will see you two tomorrow." And with that, the plan was put into motion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- September 2, 1998**

The next evening after dinner the chosen group walked into the great hall for the practice run of the charmed mic. McGonagall called everyone to attention and explained what was going to happen.

"Ok everyone! Just so you are all prepared, I'm going to explain how this is going to work. The mic is going to randomly pic one or more of you and a song. If it choses more than one of you, it will duplicate and give each of you a mic. After the song is over, toss it in the air and the extra mic will disappear. It will then fly to its next victim…I mean its next choice. As soon as it is in your hand, you will automatically know the song. It will also choreograph moves for you as well. I added that last bit purely for the staffs entertainment," she said with a chuckle. At this she heard several grumbles from the students.

"Alright then, everyone just spread out, have a seat, and get comfortable. We will start when i toss the mic in the air." She tossed it up and it zoomed straight to Hermione. As soon as it landed in her hand, the opening chords of _Love Me Like You Mean It_ by Kelsea Ballerini started. She walked slowly up to the stage and started singing.

 **Love me, love me, love me, mmm**

 **Oh, hey**

 **Boy with your hat back (** **Points at Draco)**

 **Mmm, I kinda like that**

 **If you wanna walk my way, (** **Wiggles her finger in a come hither motion)**

 **I'mma shoot you straight up**

 **Show me what you're made of**

 **I don't have time to waste on the boys (** **Walks across the stage and stands infant of where Ron is sitting and stares right at him)**

 **That are playing the games**

 **And leaving the girls crying out in the rain**

 **So tell me, baby,**

 **Do you got what it takes?**

 **If you're gonna hold me, hold me like I'm leaving (** **Walks back to center stage and rocks her shoulders front to back)**

 **If you're gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it**

 **Baby, if you're not, you best get to leaving**

 **If you're gonna love me, love me like you mean it**

 **If you're gonna talk the talk, you better walk it**

 **If you wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it**

 **If you're gonna say it, make me believe it**

 **If you're gonna love me, boy, love me like you mean it**

 **Oh, hey**

 **I've had my share of losers, liars, and users (** **Points at Ron)**

 **Looking for a heart to break**

 **So if you're like that**

 **Well, take a step back (** **Puts her arm straight out palm forward)**

 **'Cause I don't have time to waste on the boys**

 **That are playing the games**

 **And leaving the girls crying out in the rain**

 **So tell me, baby,**

 **Are you just crazy, or crazy over me? (** **Points to herself)**

 **If you're gonna hold me, hold me like I'm leaving (** **Stands center stage for remainder of song)**

 **If you're gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it**

 **Baby, if you're not, you best get to leaving**

 **If you're gonna love me, love me like you mean it**

 **If you're gonna talk the talk, you better walk it**

 **If you wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it**

 **If you're gonna say it, make me believe it**

 **If you're gonna love me, boy, love me like you mean it**

 **If you're gonna love me, love me, love me**

 **If you're gonna hold me, hold me like I'm leaving**

 **If you're gonna kiss me, kiss me like you need it**

 **Baby, if you're not, you best get to leaving**

 **If you're gonna love me, love me, love me**

 **If you're gonna talk the talk, you better walk it**

 **If you wanna keep me, keep me like you lost it**

 **If you're gonna say it, make me believe it**

 **If you're gonna love me, boy, love me like you mean it**

 **Love me like you mean it**

 **If you're gonna love me, love me, love me**

 **Love me like you mean it**

Everyone cheered and clapped for mione. Well, everyone except Ron that is. He was currently glaring daggers at her and slowly turning redder and redder.

"What the hell was that!" he yelled. "What the bloody hell was all that pointing and glaring at me about!"

"If you recall Mr. Weasley, I said you all would have no control over your movements as the mic does that for you." McGonagall stated firmly. "Please toss the mic up in the air if you would Miss Granger." She tossed it up and it zoomed to Blaise, and _Suit and Tie_ by Justin Timberlake started to play. As Blaise strutted his stuff across the stage singing his song, Hermione walked over to Draco.

"That was the creepiest thing ever." She stated.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"I had no control at all. I was basically telling you to come and get me while telling Ron to shove it up his arse." She giggled. "Weird how it read my feelings perfectly."

"I wonder if it will do that with everyone?" he wondered.

"I guess we are about to find out." she said. "HAHA! Look at Blaise! He is shaking his arse in Ginny's face." And indeed he was slowly swaying his arse not 2 feet in front of Ginny's face.

"She seems to be enjoying it to! HAHAHA! Look at that predatory grin on her face!" Draco pointed out.

"She looks like she is in heaven." she giggled. Blaise's song ended, and everyone cheered, Ginny catcalled at him with a cheesy grin on her face. He tossed up the mic and it flew to Ron, Theo, Blaise, Harry, and Neville and _Sukiyaki_ by 4 PM started playing. From the way they were positioned on the stage, it looked like Ron was singing lead. It sounded like one of those doowop songs. They all swayed back and forth, and Ron stared at Hermione through the whole song.

It's all because of you, I'm feeling sad and blue

You went away, now my life is just a rainy day

And I love you so, how much you'll never know

You've gone away and left me lonely

Untouchable memories, seem to keep haunting me

Of a love so true

That it once turned all my gray skies blue

But you disappeared

Now my eyes are filled with tears

And I'm wishing you were here with me

Hermione looked over at Draco and rolled her eyes. "Clearly its not going with everyones feelings. This is just ridiculous, and its seriously unnerving that he is staring at me." she said as she shuddered. She then turned back to face Ron and gave him the two fingered salute and mouthed "Sod off" to him.

Soaked with love are my thoughts of you

Now that you're gone, I just don't know what to do

If only you were here

You'd wash away my tears

The sun would shine and once again

You'd be mine all mine

But in reality, you and I will never be

'Cause you took your love away from me

Girl, I don't know what I did

To make you leave me but what I do know

Is that since you've been gone

There's such an emptiness inside

I'm wishing you'd come back to me

If only you were here

You'd wash away my tears

The sun would shine and once again

You'd be mine all mine

But in reality, you and I will never be

'Cause you took your love away from me

Oh, baby, you took your love away from me

The song ended and they all tossed up their mics. It merged back into one and flew across the room to Luna. They continued taking their turns singing for the next hour and a half, until McGonagall called the mic back to her.

"Thanks for your help everyone. That worked better than i imagined it would. It should be good to go on Friday. Enjoy the rest of your evening and i will see you all tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

****I own nothing you recognize, just the plot.** **

just for clarification, during the songs ( )=movements going on and * *= person singing if more than one is on stage.

thanks for reading! :)

 **Chapter 6**

The next few days where a blur, with everyone getting ready for the dance. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna went shopping on Thursday to pick out outfits to wear. It took several hours, but they were all pleased with their choices.

"Mione, I love what you picked! Your will look so bloody hot that you'll have all the guys drooling over you!" Ginny gushed.

"Thanks Gin. You will look just as fabulous as me!" she said with a smile.

Luna, with her usual dreamy expression, said, "This is going to be fun!" They all agreed.

On the morning of the dance, Professor McGonagal pulled Hermione aside in the great hall.

"I added a couple more charms to the mic yesterday after Professor Flitwick had a stroke of genius." McGonagall giggled. "I had an idea, if you would be willing to go with it. I was hoping you would do the opening song, that we already picked out, so that everyone there will see and know what to expect when the mic chooses them."

"Sure Professor. I don't mind. What changes to you make so i know what to expect?" she answered.

"We added a charm to have the singer use magic to create special effects to go along with the song. We are going to have you sing _Let It Go_ from that disney movie, and it will use some of the effects from the movie. Should be fun to watch." McGonagall said with a smile. "Just be here about 15 minutes early so we can sneak you in and get everything set up."

"Ok, sounds good to me." she said.

When the night of the dance finally arrived, Hermione snuck down to the great hall before everyone else arrived. McGonagall rushed her to the stage and gave her a hooded black cloak to put on so no one could see her. They also pulled her hair up into an up-do, while McGonagall explained that part of the routine with the song was going to have her taking off the cloak, and taking down her hair. Now all she had to do was hide at the back of the stage in the shadows until everyone was there. Turning around to look at the back wall, she noticed that they had moved Professor Dumbledore's painting into the room.

"Hello Miss Granger." He said with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor! It's so good to see you!" she said smiling.

"Like wise," he stated. "I convinced Minerva to move me here so i can enjoy the show. I helped her with a few of the extra charms she added to the mic, and i wanted to see how well it worked."

"What do you mean professor?" she asked.

"Well, lets just say that one of the charms is quite a special one." he said, winking at her.

Before she could question him further, the hall started filling up with all of the students and professors. Looking around at everyone, she noticed a few people looking around for her. Namely Draco. He had a worried look on his face. After everyone quieted down, Professor McGonagall took the stage.

"Welcome everyone! Before we begin, I am going to explain to those of you that don't know what is going on, how things are going to work tonight. Some of you all are going to be providing the music and entertainment for the evening. We have a charmed mic that will magically pick some of you all that have some sort of singing ability. When it picks you, just go with what it wants you to do. It picks the song, choreography, and magical special effects. Just so you are aware, it will take control of the situation, and you will be compelled to do what it wants. Now, don't worry, it won't make you do anything bad, just something fun and entertaining for the rest of us." She said with a smile. "Alright, to start us off, we have asked Miss Granger to show you all how its done." She tossed up the mic, and it flew to Hermione. As the opening bars to _Let It Go_ from Frozen started to play, she stepped forward into the middle of the stage and put the mic in the stand. Everyone looked a little confused, as she was covered completely by the cloak and hood.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go ( **throwing out her left hand, shooting snowflakes to the side)**

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go ( **Throwing out her right hand, shooting snowflakes to the side)**

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care **(throwing out both hands, shooting out more snowflakes and making them swirl)**

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway! **(pulling off the hood of the cloak and letting the whole thing fly off of her, revealing her tight leather leggings, rock t-shirt turned into a halter top, and black ankle booties)**

At this, everyone in the crowd gasped. Most of the guys gawked at her with their mouth hanging open. Ginny and Luna just smiled and winked at her.

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do **(swirling more snow in the air around the room)**

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky **(tossing more snow while waving her hands up in the air)**

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand ( **Stomps on the ground, making the whole great hall look like it has ice as the floor)**

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around ( **Creates ice crystal lights that float up to the ceiling illuminating the room in a soft glow)**

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go **(lets her hair down in soft waves all the way down her back)**

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on, ( **lifts her arms up into the air)**

The cold never bothered me anyway!

Everyone cheered loudly for her, as she tossed up the mic and walked off the stage. Next the mic flew to Harry and Dean, singing _Classic_ by MTKO. Draco rushed over to Hermione with a huge grin on his face.

"That was bloody amazing Mione!" he said.

"Thanks Draco." she said with a smile.

"I have to say, you look smokin' hott!" he whispered in her ear.

"You don't look so bad yourself." she said as she looked him up and down. He was wearing tight black jeans, black boots, a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a silver tie.

"You ready for later?" he asked her clearly showing just how nervous he was.

"No, not really. Im not ready to watch you walk away with someone else, but i promised i would help you, and i will stand by that promise." she said sadly.

"Look at me Mione." he said softly to her. When she looked up into his beautiful grey eyes he continued. "I love you. There is no way my Veela will be stupid enough to pick anyone but you as my mate. I mean really, this is my Veela we are talking about here. There is no way it is stupid." He said with a chuckle.

"You and I both know the odds are low, I won't keep my hopes up." she said. "Lets just get through tonight and deal with it when it happens ok." They both looked up as the song ended, and watched as the mic flew to Pansy, who started to sing _Habits_ by Tove Lo.

"Interesting song choice." she said chuckling.

"I still think what you said before about the mic reading our feelings is true. You know her break-up with Theo was rough on her." Draco said.

"You know, you could be right." she admitted. The danced together till the end of the song, until the mic came flying to Hermione again. She walked back up on the stage, put the mic back on the stand, and started singing _Thinking Of You_ by Katy Perry, having eyes only for Draco.

Comparisons are easily done

Once you've had a taste of perfection

Like an apple hanging from a tree **(a tree magically grew next to her on stage, and she picks a red juicy apple from it)**

I picked the ripest one

I still got the seed ( **tosses the apple into the crowd)**

You said move on

Where do I go?

I guess second best

Is all I will know

'Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer

In the middle of winter

Like a hard candy

With a surprise center

How do I get better

Once I've had the best?

You said there's

Tons of fish in the water

So the waters I will test

He kissed my lips

I taste your mouth

He pulled me in

I was disgusted with myself

'Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into...

You're the best **(pulls the mic off the stand, stands beside the stand holding on to the top of it)**

And yes I do regret

How I could let myself

Let you go

Now, now the lesson's learned

I touched it I was burned

Oh I think you should know

'Cause when I'm with him

I am thinking of you

Thinking of you

What you would do if

You were the one

Who was spending the night

Oh I wish that I

Was looking into your eyes

Looking into your eyes

Looking into your eyes

Oh won't you walk through

And bust in the door

And take me away

Oh no more mistakes

'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay... stay.

As it got closer to the time for Draco's Veela to kick in, they started to wonder how Mcgnagall was going to create a diversion so no one would notice what was going on.

"What do you think she will do?" he asked.

"No idea, but knowing her, its probably going to be hilarious." she answered. Just as she thought, the diversion was quite the site. Harry, Theo, Blaise, Neville, and Seamus were on stage performing _Im Sexy And I Know It_ by LMFAO. All of them were currently thrusting their groins forwards and back in time to the music.

" .God!" she said laughing hysterically.

"Mione, "Draco whispered in a choked voice. "Its time."

"Ok. Calm down and take deep breaths. Close you eyes and focus on me for now." she said in a calm manner, though she was anything but. "When you get your senses under control, lean in and smell me. We are gonna start with you just focusing on me, and then we will work your way out to everyone else ok?"

"Ok." he said.

"Alright, what do you smell?" she asked softly.

"I smell…Mate!" he said in a low growl.


	7. Chapter 7

****Again, I own nothing****

thanks for reading :)

 **Chapter 7**

"W-what?" she asked.

"My mate." he purred as he rubbed his face against her cheek.

"Really? I-I get to keep you?" she asked stunned.

"Im all yours beautiful." he said with a grin, as his eyes turned into a glowing, swirling silver. A huge smile formed on her face as she suddenly yanked him forward by his tie and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Mine!" she growled into his mouth. He just answered with a grin and leaned in for another kiss.

Unbeknownst to them, across the hall, Dumbledore and McGonagall watched on with big smiles.

"I knew it!" she cheered. "Good thing i was right. I would have hated to see what would have happened otherwise."

"Yes, that would have been rather difficult to watch. Lets just hope your charm works on the others. That way when the ministry sends the letters, they won't be too surprised." he said eyes twinkling in the soft glow of the lights.

Several minutes later, after everyone finished laughing at the spectacle that Harry, and the gang just made, the mic was tossed up and flew in the air, split into two and landed in the hands of Hermione and Draco. Smiling at each other, they walked onto the stage and started to sing _Jealous_ (Remix) by Nick Jonas ft. Tinashe.

*Draco* (looking at mione)

I don't like the way he's looking at you

I'm starting to think you want him, too

Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?

Even though I know you love me, can't help it

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_

I turn my chin music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting red in the face,

You can call me obsessed

 _[Chorus:]_

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too fucking beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

You're too fucking beautiful

And everybody wants your sex

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

 _*Mione*(Looking at Draco)_

Listen

I'm the type to never sweat no chick

Ain't nobody but you got me stressin' this way and you know

Now the struggle's always real

Girls be stepping in my space

All up in your face

How am I supposed to feel?

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

I turn my chin music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting red in the face,

You can call me obsessed

 _[Chorus]_

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

*Draco*

'Cause you're too fucking beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

*both*

You're too fucking beautiful

And everybody wants your sex

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

*Draco*

You're the only one invited

I said there's no one else for you

'Cause you know I get excited (yeah)

When you get jealous, too

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

I turn my chin music up

And I'm puffing my chest

I'm getting red in the face,

You can call me obsessed

 _[Chorus]_

It's not your fault that they hover

I mean no disrespect

It's my right to be hellish

I still get jealous

'Cause you're too fucking beautiful

And everybody wants a taste

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

*both*

You're too fucking beautiful

And everybody wants your sex

That's why (that's why)

I still get jealous

After everyone cheered them on, they tossed up the mic and walked off stage.

"Holy shite Mione! That was fecking hott!" Ginny squealed while running up to them.

"Thanks i think." she said while a slow blush crept up her cheeks.

"Seriously! You both had the entire student body gawking at you like nutters." she said with a smirk. "Did you happen to see Zambini in that last number?" she whispered to Hermione. "Woo! Id definitely like a piece of that fine piece of man meat after watching that performance." she said while fanning herself and wiggling her eyebrows. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friend. At that moment the mic decided to land in Hermione's hand yet again.

"Blast it!" she said while walking up to the stage with Luna in tow, and they sang _All About That Bass_ by Meghan Trainer. Up next was Draco, Blaise, Theo, Harry, and Seamus singing _I'll Make Love To You_ by Boys II Men.

 _*Blaise*_

Close your eyes, make a wish

And blow out the candlelight **(the other guys hold up a finger and act like they are blowing out a candle)**

For tonight is just your night

We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night

 _*Draco*_

Pour the wine, light the fire **(Theo acts like he is starting a fire)**

Girl your wish is my command

I submit to your demands **(Seamus bows down on his knees)**

I'll do anything, girl you need only ask

 _[Chorus:] *all*_

I'll make love to you

Like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight

Baby all through the night

I'll make love to you

When you want me to

And I will not let go

'Till you tell me to

 _*Harry*_

Girl relax, let's go slow

I ain't got nowhere to go

I'm just gonna concentrate on you **(does the I'm watching you signal with his fingers)**

Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night

*Draco*

Throw your clothes (Throw your clothes) on the floor (on the floor) ( **Seamus takes off his vest and throws it on the floor) all the girls do catcalls when he does this.**

I'm gonna take my clothes off too **(Draco loosens his tie)**

I made plans to be with you

Girl whatever you ask me, you know, I could do

 _[chorus] *all*_

I'll make love to you

Like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight

Baby all through the night

I'll make love to you

When you want me to

And I will not let go

'Till you tell me to

 _*seamus*_

Baby tonight is your night

And I will do you right

Just make a wish on your night

Anything that you ask

I will give you the love of your life, your life, your life

 _[Chorus:] *all*_

I'll make love to you

Like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight

Baby all through the night

I'll make love to you

When you want me to

And I will not let go

'Till you tell me to

 _[Chorus:]_

I'll make love to you

Like you want me to

And I'll hold you tight

Baby all through the night

I'll make love to you

When you want me to

And I will not let go

'Till you tell me to

"Hott damn!" Ginny gushed. "That was something wasn't it?

"Definitely something." Hermione said while fanning her flushed cheeks. Looking around, she notices the mic fly to Ron.

"Oh great. Here we go." she said. Ron walks up on the stage and sings _Fuck You_ by Cee lo Green. "Haha! nice choice mic." Draco saunters over and grabs Hermione around the waist, leans in and whispers, "Dance with me beautiful."

She turns around in his arms and says, "Ok." After a few minutes she leans into and says, "That was some performance a minute ago."

He chuckles and says, "I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?"

"You are so full of yourself." she giggled.

"You love that about me and you know it." he said.

"Yes. Yes, i do." she responded. After a few more minutes the song ends, and yet again Hermione is chosen.

"This thing hates me!" she growls as she walks back on the stage to sing _Fire and Gold_ by Bea Miller.

Like an astronaut that's scared of heights

With a heart that's beating at the speed of light

You've been waiting for this feeling all your life

Sometimes it's just hard to realize

When you're stuck in a moment

And your spark has been stolen

This is our time to own it

So own it

Baby, we were born with

Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes **(she shoots gold glitter and fire all around the hall)**

With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

Got lightning in a bottle ( **Lightning flashes all around her)**

Hands on the throttle

Even in the dust we shine

With fire & gold in our eyes

There is something different about you and I (about you and I)

And I feel like I have known you my whole life

There is beauty behind every tear you've cried

Sometimes it's just hard to realize

When you're stuck in a moment

And your spark has been stolen

This is our time to own it

So own it

Baby, we were born with

Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes ( **she shoots gold glitter and fire all around the stage)**

With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

Got lightning in a bottle ( **Lightning flashes around her)**

Hands on the throttle

Even in the dust we shine

With fire & gold in our eyes

There is love inside this madness ( **she walks down the stairs and grabs Draco by the tie and pulls him up on stage, pulls him in close, and wraps her free hand around his neck looking him in the eyes)**

We are walking on the moon

Though I don't believe in magic

I believe in me and you

Oo, ooo, oooo...

Oo, ooo, oooo...

I believe in me and you

I believe in me and you

Baby, we were born with

Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes ( **Gold glitter and fire spin around Draco and mione like a tornado)**

With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

Got lightning in a bottle ( **lightning flashes all around them)**

Hands on the throttle

Even in the dust we shine

With fire & gold in our eyes

Yea, yea, yea

Oo, ooo, oooo...

Yea, yea, yea...

Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea

"Wow!" Draco says to her as they walk off stage. "Lets have McGonagall take us off the singing list, and sit somewhere and talk."

"Sure, sounds good to me." she said. They walk over to the staff table and McGonagall looks up at them as they arrive and asks, "How did it go?"

"It went well. Only took me a minute to find my mate." he says as he grins at Hermione

"I take it that you are his mate Miss Granger." she asks.

"Yes Professor." mione answered.

"Splendid! Well since that is all taken care of, what can i do for you?" she asks them.

"We were hoping you could remove us from the singing list so we could talk about all of this." Draco said.

"Sure thing. I will be writing the Ministry with the news this evening so that they can put you together, and get on with choosing the remaining partners. Have a good evening you two." she said. They walked over to the side of the hall to find an empty table to sit at. After finding one, Draco sits down and pulls her down on his lap. Running his nose down her neck and shoulder, he asks her, "How are you feeling about all of this beautiful?"

Looking him in the eye, she smiles and says, "Im way happier than i thought i would be. I thought by this point tonight id be miserable, and you'd be running off with someone else as your mate."

"So you accept the mate bond then?" he asked her shyly.

"Without a doubt, yes." she replied.

"You'd have no complaints then if i asked if i could mark you?" he asked as he looked up into her eyes.

"None what so ever. Did you really think i would? You know i love you you idiot." she said.

"Good to know." he said with a cheeky smile. "Does that mean you will let me mark you tonight? I don't want to rush you or anything, but my Veela is feeling really possessive, and is insisting that i mark you soon."

After thinking about it for a minute she replied with, "Im ok with it. If you feel you need to tonight, you can. It's not like I'm going to tell you no, you know that. So its all up to you." A low growl rumbles in his chest, and he leans in and whispers, "Room of Requirement, now please."


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing but the plot**

Just and FYI...Im not a Ron fan as you can tell by my story. so if you are a fan, im sorry for all the ron bashing. I just cant help myself..mwahahaha.

Thatnks for reading :)

 **Chapter 8**

Hermione leaned back a little to look Draco in the eyes. They where shining again, like molten silver, swirling fast. After only thinking about it for a second, she said,

"OK, lets go." Standing up, she reached for Draco's hand and lead him out of the great hall. They walked down the empty corridors and up the stairs to the 7th floor. Draco

paced infront of the wall 3 times and the door magically appeared. Walking in, Hermione noticed the fire burning in the giant fireplace that took up most of the wall across the

room from the door. In front of the fire was a large black sofa that looked like it would be comfortable and soft to the touch. Walking over to it, they both sat down next to

eachother.  
"You are sure about this love?" Draco asked her.  
"Absolutely." she replied.  
"Im just making sure, you know that if we went into this with any doubts the bond could turn on us, and we would end up stuck together forever but hating eachother. I dont

want that for either of us." he told her  
"I know, and I am sure. No doubts in my mind at all." she said with a small smile.  
"OK, if we are going to do this, i need to warn you that it usually makes you...um...want me." he said as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "I know that you are not ready for

that kind of thing yet, so i will try my hardest to refrain from that."  
"Alright, so how do we do this?" she asked him.  
"I have to bite you here," he said while running the tip of his finger along the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder, causing her breath to hitch. Slowly, she stradled his lap

and bent her neck to the side a bit to give him access to the spot he showed her. He leaned in and first ran his nose along her neck and shoulder taking in her sent, making him

shiver with the need to make her his. He then ran his tounge down the same path and then while running his nose around the shell of her ear he said, "Ready love?"  
"Yes," was all she could mange to say as her breath cought in her throat. He leaned back down and carefully bit into her shoulder. Feelings of euphoria, and belonging ran

through both of them. Just as he pulled away, he licked the mark to close it, and electric heat ran its way all through Hermione. Latching on to his hair with both fists, she

yanked him up to her mouth, pressing a heated kiss to his lips. Deepening the kiss proved to Draco that what he had said earlier was definately true. One Hermione Granger

wanted him...BAD. Gaining control of himself, he slowly pulled away from her mouth and rested his forehead against hers. Breathing heavily, he asked her, "You ok beautiful?"  
Trying to calm herself down, she was able to squeak out, "Yes." After taking a few deep calming breathes, she opened her eyes and joked, "You werent kidding about me getting

truned on. I thought i was going to jump you right then. heh"  
Chuckling he replied, "Good thing i have awesome self restraint. I dont think i would have stopped you otherwise."  
"We should get back before we are missed." she said grudgingly.

They walked back into the hall and made their way back over to their table from earlier. Draco sat down, and pulled Hermione back onto his lap like he did before.  
"Sorry love," he said. "I just need to be close to you for a little while longer. Its helping to get use to all of these changes."  
"Is it getting easier for you to deal with all of their emotions? Its not overloading your senses is it?" she asked him, conserned that he will become overwhelmed.  
"No, its getting better, just a little unnerving that i can feel what everyone else is feeling. That and i can see Dumbledores portrait plain as day. Almost like its sitting right here

infront of us instead of all the way across the hall." he answered.  
"Um Draco...do you know if being marked causes any side effects or changes in me?" she asked quietly  
"Im not entierly sure, why?" he asked her, slightly conserned by her question.  
"Because i seem to be sensing the same things you are, and right now im picking up on a very pissed off weasley who is stomping this way as we speak." she squeaked. He looked

up and saw that, indeed, Ron was making his way across the hall shooting daggers at the two of them.  
"I knew you were a slag! What are you doing? Trying to get your last one-off with this ferret faced git before you are partnered with me for this marriage law? You are nothing

but a common Whore!" Ron yelled at her.  
Very calmly Hermione stood up, pulled out her wand and started spinning it in her fingers. "First off, Rondald, there is no way in hell i would ever be partnered with you.

Especially since the ministry is putting us with our sole-mates. Second, as you well know, I, unlike you, dont go around humping anything that walks, therefore i am not a Whore,

as you so eliquently put it. And Lastly, mutatio sexus!" she yelled pointing her wand at his groin. After realizing she had done something to him, Ron turned deathly pale.  
"W-what did you do?" he asked paling even more.  
Smirking, she turned to the table and picked up her beaded bag that she had sat there earlier. After reaching in it for something, she turned to him and said, "You will probably

need these." She then threw a pair of black lace knickers at his face. "You are lucky im in a rather good mood tonight. The counter-curse to this one is know by other people.

Come near me again and you wont be so lucky. Oh, and have fun trying to get any of your twat brigade into bed tonight. I highly doubt any of them want to get into bed with a

woman instead of a man."  
"You didnt!" Ron fumed.  
"Oh yes, I definately did!" At that Ron turned to scamper away, but not before Hermione got in her last word. "Oh, and Ronald. Just so im perfectly clear. Even if the ministry

did partner me with you, which i know for a fact that they wont, I would rather spend a year in Azkaban and have my wand snapped, than spend the rest of my life stuck with a

tosspot wankbastard like you!" Seething with anger, Ron stormed from the hall.  
"That was probably the sexiest thing i have ever seen. Damn im lucky." Draco chuckled. "Poor bastard didnt know what hit him." After they both had a good laugh at Ron's

expence, Ginny made her way over to them.  
"Did i just see my idiot brother run away from you?" she asked Hermione.  
"Yes you did, though he is now your sister. Atleast until someone fixes that for him." Hermione laughed. This statement caused Ginny to laugh hysterically. Wiping tears from

her eyes, Ginny said, "Hermione, i seriously love you right now. That was the funniest thing I've heard in months. I'm glad you finally got your revenge on that arsehole. I have

to go tell everyone now! He will be the laughing stock of the whole school!" she squealed, as she walked away from the couple into the croud. After a few more songs were

performed, McGonagall walked over to their table.  
"Miss Granger, would you mind doing the last song of the evening? It's a special one that only has special effects with it. It's a tribute to Hogwarts, and everyone we lost in the

war." she asked.  
"I would be honored professor." she answered. She followed McGonagall onto the stage, and the professor grabbed the mic to make the final announcement of the night.  
"I hope all of you enjoyed yourselves this evening. I know the staff and I had a very entertaining night." she chuckled. "This is going to be the last song of the night, its a special

one, and we want all of you to pay close attention to the walls. Enjoy, and good night!" She handed the mic to Hermione, and _Coming Home_ from the movie Country Strong

started to play. As she sang, all along the walls were visions of memories from their time from hogwarts from everyone, closer to the end it was images of everyone that was lost

to the war.  
It's a four letter word  
a place you go to heal your hurt  
It's an alter, it's a shelter  
One place you're always welcome  
a pink flamingo, double wide  
One bedroom in a high rise  
a mansion on a hill  
Where the memories always will  
keep you company  
whenever you're alone  
after all of my running  
I'm finally coming

Home  
The world tried to break me  
I found a road to take me  
Home  
There aint nothing but a blue sky now  
After all of my running  
I'm finally coming  
Home

Well they say its where the heart is  
and I guess the hardest part is  
when your heart is broken  
and you're lost out in the great wide open  
looking for a map  
finding your way back  
to where you belong  
well that's where I belong

Home  
The world tried to break me  
I found a road to take me  
Home  
There aint nothing but a blue sky now  
After all of my running  
I'm finally coming  
Home

Home…  
Home…

Home  
The world tried to break me  
I found a road to take me  
Home  
There aint nothing but a blue sky now  
After all of my running  
I'm finally coming  
After all of my running  
I'm finally coming  
Home


End file.
